Blog użytkownika:Deviss3/W pogoni za życiem (ML fanfic). R3: Pozwól mi wejść
Cześć! Przybywam dziś z kolejną, już piątą częścią przygód Eloise z mojej alternatywnej rzeczywistości. ' '''Uwagi: ' *Myśli bohaterki i słowa o szczególnym znaczeniu zapisano kursywą. *Natomiast wspomnienia zostały oddzielone w tekście znacznikiem ~ ~ ~. Chciałam poczekać z publikacją tego rozdziału do czasu, aż akcja gry nieco bardziej się rozwinie. Jednak czekanie na Beemoov może czasem wyglądać tak, więc postanowiłam wziąć sprawy we własne ręce. Propsy dla niezastąpionej Mevali za obgadanie paru kwestii i wcześniejsze sprawdzenie tekstu. <3 Miłej lektury! Siedziałam przed toaletką, próbując odnaleźć swoje odbicie w lustrze. Zadanie utrudniał mi panujący dookoła mrok rozświetlony jedynie przez delikatny blask lampki nocnej przy łóżku po drugiej stronie pokoju. Z radością zauważyłam, że od czasu przygotowań do kolacji jak za sprawą magicznej różdżki przestały męczyć mnie wspomnienia przeszłych niefortunnych zdarzeń. Żadnych zakrwawionych dłoni, żadnych czerwonych plam na suficie czy głów innych osób zamiast lustrzanego odbicia. Nic. W tafli szkła widziałam natomiast podejrzanie ciemny kształt, który wiernie odzwierciedlał każdy mój ruch, ale uniemożliwiał mi dostrzeżenie twarzy. Może gdybym nie skupiła się w tamtym momencie na wspominaniu spotkania z Beliathem, uznałabym ten widok za lekko niepokojący. Żarówka w żyrandolu rzeczywiście się przepaliła, niemniej w pomieszczeniu nie było znowu aż tak czarno. Kiedy udałam się na kolację, musiałam przyznać, że zaskoczył mnie ogrom zaangażowania, jakim wykazał się wampir. Nie tylko przygotował wyśmienite jedzenie i wykwintne wino, lecz także zaaranżował wystrój salonu. Świece, elegancki obrus i nowa zastawa stołowa skojarzyły mi się ze scenami z filmów romantycznych, które uwielbiała oglądać Charlotte. Nikt wcześniej nie zaprosił mnie na tak wytworne spotkanie, przez co poczułam się przyjemnie doceniona. Jednocześnie ucieszyłam się w duchu, że intuicja mnie nie zawiodła i postanowiłam ubrać coś nieco bardziej szykownego na tę okazję. Czarnowłosy przez cały wieczór zachowywał się niczym prawdziwy dżentelmen, pomagając mi usiąść, nalewając wina czy proponując kolejne potrawy. Mojej uwadze nie umknęła naturalność i lekkość, z jaką się tym zajmował. Początkowo rozmawialiśmy na mało znaczące tematy, jednak z czasem konwersacja zeszła na interesującą mnie sprawę drzwi w spiżarni. Beliath zaskoczył mnie, gdy bez żadnego nacisku z mojej strony stwierdził, że postara się porozmawiać z Vladimirem i załatwić ten problem. Jego nadmierna pewność siebie i zadufanie wciąż nieco mnie drażniły, ale odniosłam wrażenie, że wraz z upływem czasu coraz mniej zwracałam uwagę na te cechy. Z niewiadomego powodu łatwo było mi przyzwyczaić się do stylu bycia wampira i wybaczać mu pewne zachowania, w innych okolicznościach wywołujące u mnie od razu podniesienie ciśnienia i zgrzyt zębów. Tłumaczyłam sobie, że to na pewno kwestia łączącej nas więzi, bo co innego mogłoby spowodować u mnie nagłą akceptację postaw, których do tej pory nie znosiłam? Po jedzeniu zaproponowałam grę w rzutki. Wisząca na ścianie tarcza już wcześniej mnie zainteresowała, więc marudziłam o tym Beliathowi, dopóki się nie zgodził. Pomimo początkowej niechęci okazał się w tym naprawdę dobry i westchnęłam z ulgą, że dzieliła nas tylko przyjacielska rywalizacja, a nie zakład z nagrodą dla zwycięzcy. W przeciwnym razie mogłabym przecenić swoje umiejętności i przegrać, pomyślałam, obserwując, jak wampir kończył turę z triumfalnym wyrazem twarzy. Jednak moje miażdżące zwycięstwo zdziwiło nawet mnie samą. W sierocińcu często graliśmy w rzutki, więc posiadałam sporą wprawę i doświadczenie, ale jeszcze nigdy nie udało mi się wycelować wszystkich lotek tak blisko środkowego pola, wartego 50 punktów. To był zdecydowanie mój wieczór. Uśmiechnęłam się do Beliatha, nie potrafiąc powstrzymać zadowolenia. Kiedy zbliżył się, by mi pogratulować, uderzył mnie wyjątkowy błysk w jego oczach. Miałam wrażenie, że hipnotyzująca zieleń tęczówek przenikała wprost do mojej duszy. Gdy zapytał o pozwolenie na napicie się krwi, automatycznie kiwnęłam głową, zanim jeszcze zdążył dokończyć pytanie. Ugryzienia, które początkowo wzbudzały we mnie tyle strachu, stały się czymś normalnym i naturalnym. Nie bałam się już chwilowego bólu przebijanej skóry, bo następujące po nim dziwne uczucie przyjemności zalewające całe ciało wynagradzało go całkowicie. Po kolacji wampir odprowadził mnie do pokoju, opiekuńczo podtrzymując w pasie i nie zważając na moje zapewnienia, że czułam się dobrze mimo utraty krwi. Musiałam przyznać, że było to z jego strony… Bardzo miłe. Wracając do rzeczywistości, dokończyłam rozczesywanie włosów, ignorując dziwny obraz w lustrze. Noc dobiegała końca, a mnie ogarnęło uczucie zmęczenia, więc stwierdziłam, że to pewnie mózg zaczynał płatać mi figle. Wstałam z zamiarem szybkiego przebrania się w koszulę nocną i wskoczenia do łóżka, gdy zaskoczyło mnie niespodziewane, naglące pukanie do drzwi. Czyżby Beliath zapomniał czegoś po kolacji? Prędko stanęłam w progu pomieszczenia, nieświadomie unosząc kąciki ust na samą myśl. Zamiast oczekiwanej wysokiej sylwetki odzianej w charakterystyczny biały strój ujrzałam postać w czarnym płaszczu i kapturze, ledwie widoczną na tle pogrążonego w mroku korytarza. Poczułam, jak uśmiech zamarł mi na twarzy. - Ivan? - zapytałam z wahaniem, bezwiednie szukając wzrokiem Vladimira. Do tej pory nigdy nie przebywałam w towarzystwie najmłodszego wampira sama. Pomimo uczynionych pierwszych obiecujących postępów chłopak wciąż miał przed sobą sporo pracy nad samokontrolą. Kiedy zrozumiałam, że był on jedyną osobą stojącą przed drzwiami mojego pokoju, przeszedł mnie dreszcz i nieświadomie cofnęłam się o krok. - Eloise, posłuchaj - powiedział cicho, wchodząc do środka i szybko zamykając za sobą drzwi. - Nie mam za wiele czasu, bo niedługo wzejdzie słońce. Ja… Myślę, że jest coś, o czym powinnaś wiedzieć. Obserwowałam go z bijącym sercem. Ivan oddalił się od wejścia i na chwilę przystanął, nasłuchując. Upewniwszy się, że dookoła panowała cisza, usiadł na łóżku. Mój początkowy strach powoli ustępował miejsca zaciekawieniu. Wampir wydawał się nad sobą panować, jednak dla pewności zajęłam miejsce na drugim brzegu, zachowując bezpieczną odległość i spojrzałam na niego pytająco. - Przechodząc korytarzem, przypadkowo usłyszałem, że Vlad rozmawiał z kimś w swoim pokoju - zaczął, wpatrując się w podłogę. - Nie miałem zamiaru podsłuchiwać, ale zdziwiło mnie to. Widzisz, on nie pozwala nikomu tam wchodzić i… - blondyn przerwał, patrząc mi w oczy, jakby szukał u mnie zrozumienia czy usprawiedliwienia swojego zachowania. Kiwnęłam zachęcająco głową. Co takiego musiał usłyszeć Ivan, że zdecydował się przyjść z tym do mnie? Poczułam, jak z nerwów zacisnął mi się żołądek. - Początkowo ciężko było mi się połapać, o czym rozmawiają. Jednakże im dłużej ich słuchałem, tym mocniej upewniłem się w przekonaniu, że muszę cię uprzedzić. Wiesz, nigdy ci tego nie powiedziałem, lecz naprawdę doceniam twoje starania. Nie wypominasz mi tego, co stało się tamtej nocy i pomagasz mi ćwiczyć kontrolę. Nie wiem, dlaczego to wszystko robisz, ale… Dziękuję. Akceptację, o której mówił Ivan, zawdzięczałam Raphaelowi. Mężczyzna cierpliwie tłumaczył mi powody zachowania młodego wampira. Po długich rozmowach zrozumiałam, że blondyn nie chciał mnie skrzywdzić i nie należało go winić. Przepracowanie tematu z Raphaelem pozwoliło mi wczuć się w sytuację, zobaczyć ją z innej perspektywy i odkryć, jak bardzo zagubiony i przerażony swoim nowym stanem musiał być Ivan. Zrobiło mi się go wtedy niesłychanie żal. Na tyle sposobów byliśmy do siebie podobni… Nie umiałam przejść obok tego obojętnie i na moją prośbę zaczęliśmy trenować oswajanie i samokontrolę pod okiem Vladimira. Nie sądziłam, że kiedyś ta decyzja przyniesie mi jakiekolwiek korzyści, ale teraz cieszyłam się, że zdobyłam jego zaufanie. W odpowiedzi na podziękowanie kiwnęłam głową, po czym odważyłam się w końcu zadać nurtujące mnie pytanie. - Ivan… Co usłyszałeś? Z kim rozmawiał Vladimir? - Z Beliathem… Wiem, też mnie to zaskoczyło - dodał, widząc moją reakcję. - Kłócili się pewnie o te drzwi… Beliath upierał się, że nie możesz się o niczym dowiedzieć… Więc Vladimir kazał mu zahipnotyzować cię tak, byś o nich kompletnie zapomniała. Beliath nic nie odpowiedział, więc chyba się zgodził. Uważaj na niego. Każde kolejne słowo wypowiadane przez chłopaka było niczym dźgnięcie rozżarzonym prętem. Pomimo to siedziałam na brzegu łóżka prawie sparaliżowana, niezdolna do poruszenia choćby palcem. - To strasznie nie fair, manipulować tak czyimś umysłem. Więc jeśli chcesz, będę ci przypominać o tym tyle razy, ile tylko będzie to koniecznie, by zerwać hipnozę - obiecał Ivan z emocjonalnością w głosie, jakiej jeszcze nigdy u niego nie słyszałam. - Niemniej w tym konkretnym przypadku może lepiej byłoby dla ciebie nie poznać prawdy. Nagłe wyznanie wybudziło mnie z marazmu. Natychmiast obróciłam się w jego stronę, spoglądając na niego z wytrzeszczonymi oczami. - Zaraz… Czy ty...? - Muszę już iść. Zaczyna świtać. Dobranoc, Eloise - przerwał mi nagle wampir, uniemożliwiając dokończenie pytania. Gwałtownie wstał i naciągając kaptur mocniej na głowę, ruszył w kierunku wyjścia. - Ivan! - krzyknęłam, chcąc go zatrzymać. Wyciągnęłam rękę, by złapać za pelerynę, ale w porę się powstrzymałam. Mimo wszystko nie chciałam przekraczać pewnych granic, wiedząc, że mogłoby to skończyć się nieciekawie. Odprowadziłam go wzrokiem do drzwi, czując, że emocje, duszone i trzymane przeze mnie na wodzy ostatnimi resztkami silnej woli, zaczynały wydostawać się na powierzchnię. - Dziękuję, że mi powiedziałeś - dodałam na pożegnanie. Starałam się utrzymać w ryzach swój głos, lecz nie udało mi się powstrzymać lekkiego drżenia. Zrobiło mi się głupio, kiedy pomyślałam, że bez słowa pozwoliłam Vladimirowi winić Ivana za zniszczenie kwiatów w ogrodzie i śmierć dziewczyny na imprezie... Szybko jednak zdławiłam w sobie to uczucie. Chłopak uśmiechnął się smutno, rzucając mi ostatnie spojrzenie, po czym zniknął w głębi korytarza. Po jego wyjściu jeszcze długo siedziałam w ciszy na brzegu łóżka, wpatrując się tępo przed siebie. W głowie kłębiło mi się wiele myśli, ale rozdzierające uczucie w klatce piersiowej uniemożliwiało mi skupienie się na nich. Pierwszy raz, odkąd przybyłam do posiadłości, rozkleiłam się na dobre. Łzy spływające po mojej twarzy zdawały się nie mieć końca, zupełnie mocząc dekolt sukienki. Tej samej sukienki, którą Beliath skomplementował kilka godzin temu, zanim obiecał mi pomóc. Oczywiście dla niego wszystko stanowiło zabawę, także manipulowanie moimi uczuciami dla swoich korzyści... Przypomniały mi się słowa Raphaela. Od samego początku przestrzegał mnie on przed pokręconymi zagrywkami Beliatha. „Nie próbuj go przechytrzyć czy zmanipulować, bo zanim się obejrzysz, skończysz zaplątana w jedną z jego gier. Niebezpiecznych gier, które rozumie tylko Beliath. Szczerze mówiąc, jest on najlepszym graczem, jakiego znam, Eloise”. Raphael miał rację, a jednak do tej pory łudziłam się naiwnie, że Beliath nie potraktowałby mnie w taki sposób, nie w tej sprawie… Niemniej chcąc nie chcąc musiałam pogodzić się z faktem, że dla czarnowłosego nie byłam nikim wyjątkowym, lecz tylko kolejnym questem w jego cholernej grze. Wtuliłam twarz w poduszkę, by zdusić okrzyk wściekłości. Pozwolenie emocjom na przejęcie nade mną kontroli stanowiło oczyszczające doświadczenie. Uderzając pięściami w materac, czułam, jak uchodziło ze mnie całe napięcie, nagromadzone przez ostatnie tygodnie. Płakałam tak długo, aż skończyły mi się łzy. Nigdy bym nawet nie podejrzewała, iż to w ogóle możliwe. W moim życiu wydarzyło się jednakże tyle niemożliwych, irracjonalnych rzeczy, że ta jedna stanowiła zaledwie czubek popieprzonej góry lodowej. *** Po wyjątkowo ponurym wschodzie słońca nastał dzień. Miotałam się w łóżku, przekręcając z boku na bok przez dobre kilka godzin. Gdy zdałam sobie sprawę, że nawet narastające zmęczenie nie pozwoli mi w tym stanie zmrużyć oka, postanowiłam wyjść i przemyśleć sprawę z daleka od rezydencji. Pogoda idealnie wpasowała się w mój nastrój. Niebo całkowicie skryło się pod grubą warstwą ciemnych chmur, z których nieprzerwanie siąpił deszcz. Królująca dookoła mgła spowiła nagie drzewa, tworząc przygnębiający jesienny krajobraz w całej okolicy. Nie zraziło mnie to jednak do opuszczenia posiadłości i udania się w kierunku miasteczka. Narzuciłam kaptur i wsłuchując się w plusk wody pod stopami, pomaszerowałam zdecydowanym krokiem przez las. Odnosiłam wrażenie, że im dalej znajdowałam się od tego przeklętego miejsca, tym łatwiej przychodziło mi oddychać. Gdy dotarłam do celu, postanowiłam przespacerować się po głównym placu. Potrzebowałam samotności i czasu, by zebrać myśli. Neutralność otoczenia w postaci znajomych budynków i kręcących się dookoła ludzi z wioski sprawiła, że nieprzyjemne uczucie zaciągniętych na supeł wnętrzności zaczęło powoli ustępować. Niespiesznie przeszłam obok ratusza i usiadłam na pobliskim murku. Wyciągnęłam z kieszeni telefon i korzystając z zasięgu, sprawdziłam wiadomości. Dwa SMS-y od Charlotte, wciąż zamartwiającej się brakiem wieści od Setha i kilka reklam. Odpisałam przyjaciółce i przez dłuższy moment obserwowałam w ciszy mieszkańców, którzy nawet przy brzydkiej pogodzie przemierzali rynek w różnych kierunkach, pochłonięci swoimi sprawami. Kiedy deszcz zaczął przybierać na sile, zdecydowałam się poszukać chwilowego dachu nad głową. Przechodząc obok kościoła, instynktownie spojrzałam na zabytkowy budynek. Mimo ciekawej architektury nie zamierzałam wchodzić do środka. Nigdy nie czułam się tam dobrze, a wzniosły nastrój panujący w tym miejscu zawsze mnie onieśmielał. Poza tym na jego widok czułam ostatnio jeszcze większy dyskomfort niż zwykle. Ciekawe, czy wampiry boją się wody święconej? Przeszła mi przez głowę niespodziewana myśl, lecz oparłam się pokusie sprawdzenia tej teorii. Nie po to opuściłam posiadłość, by znów zadręczać się plotkami o krwiopijcach. Już miałam skręcić w boczną uliczkę, przy której znajdowała kawiarnia, gdy moją uwagę zwróciła tablica z ogłoszeniami parafialnymi. Wielka, zdobiona czarnymi zawijasami z metalu rama przykuwała wzrok, ale zawartość ukryta za szkłem wydawała się zadziwiająco pusta. Wisiała na niej tylko jedna duża kartka. Zaciekawiona podeszłam bliżej. Na widok klepsydry zawierającej znajome imię i nazwisko oraz informację o odbywającym się dziś pogrzebie ponownie zacisnął mi się żołądek. *** Cmentarz składał się z dwóch części: starej, położonej bliżej centrum miasteczka oraz nowej, praktycznie graniczącej z lasem. Choć w wiekowych pomnikach kryło się coś tajemniczego i fascynującego, nie odwiedzałam tego miejsca już od dłuższego czasu. Za młodych lat często przychodziłam tu na grób moich rodziców. Siadałam wtedy na ławce i godzinami wpatrywałam się w napisy na ich nagrobkach, rozmyślając. Z czasem porzuciłam ten zwyczaj, jednak wciąż potrafiłam odtworzyć w pamięci każdy najdrobniejszy szczegół na pamiątkowych tablicach matki i ojca. Ciężko mi było jednoznacznie stwierdzić, czemu właściwie przestałam ich odwiedzać. Być może z powodu ogromnego irracjonalnego żalu, odczuwanego na myśl, że mnie opuścili… Pomimo iż zdawałam sobie sprawę, że nie zrobili tego przecież celowo. A może dlatego, że nie miałam już odwagi stanąć przed ich grobem i pokazać im, jaką osobą się stałam. Wiedziałam, że moje postępowanie nie stanowiło najmniejszego powodu do dumy. Tym razem także ominęłam starą bramę i udałam się na porośnięte gęstymi drzewami wzgórze, stanowiące wejście do lasu. Rozciągający się stąd widok na dolinę, w której znajdowała się nowa część nekropolii, umożliwił mi swobodną obserwację otoczenia bez bycia zauważoną. Przed cmentarną kapliczką zebrało się kilkanaście osób. Odziani w czerń, trzymając w rękach ciemne parasole, rozmawiali ze sobą w małych grupkach. Choć nieustępująca mgła i zacinający deszcz idealnie dopełniały tego przygnębiającego widoku, to utrudniały mi zadanie. Schowana wśród okolicznej roślinności przyglądałam się uważnie, szukając wzrokiem znajomych sylwetek. Westchnęłam z irytacją, kiedy oprócz wychowawców z sierocińca nie udało mi się nikogo rozpoznać. Lily została podrzucona do domu dziecka jako niemowlę i nie wiedziała nic o swoim pochodzeniu. Dlatego też na jej pogrzebie nie zjawili się nawet dalecy krewni, a jedynie pracownicy ośrodka i szkoły. Już prawie straciłam nadzieję, gdy nagle wśród głośnego krakania stada wron krążącego nad grobami, udało mi się usłyszeć pisk opon w oddali. Po chwili ubrany w elegancki garnitur i charakterystyczny czarny kapelusz mężczyzna szybkim krokiem przekroczył bramę cmentarza i udał się wprost do kapliczki. Stojący przed budynkiem żałobnicy wymienili między sobą zaskoczone spojrzenia, lecz nikt nie zareagował. Nie minęło dużo czasu, zanim ten sam człowiek opuścił nekropolię równie prędko, jak się pojawił. Gdy uchylił kapelusza zgromadzonym w geście szacunku, wytężyłam wzrok, starając się dokładnie zapamiętać jego twarz. Ze zdziwieniem zauważyłam, że pomimo odległości i złych warunków atmosferycznych byłam w stanie dostrzec sporo szczegółów. Bingo. Zdobywszy potrzebne informacje, mogłam powrócić do posiadłości, a jednak nie potrafiłam ruszyć się z miejsca. Na myśl o ostatnich wydarzeniach ogarniało mnie coraz większe przygnębienie. Obserwując, jak na znak księdza wszyscy zebrani weszli do środka, pogrążyłam się w zadumie. Stojąc i opierając się lekko ramieniem o pień drzewa, wdychałam samotność. Dopiero w tym miejscu uświadomiłam sobie, że bardzo brakowało mi kogoś bliskiego. Nie miałam nikogo… Ani rodziny, ani przyjaciół, kogokolwiek, z kim mogłabym szczerze pogadać o wszystkich dręczących mnie problemach. Kiedy moje życie stało się takie skomplikowane? '''~ ~ ~ Czy był to moment, gdy pierwszy raz zobaczyłam Charlotte rozmawiającą z nieznajomym wysokim brunetem pod budynkiem sierocińca? Zdziwiłam się wtedy nieco, że przyjaciółka, która zazwyczaj dzieliła się ze mną wszystkimi swoimi sekretami, ani razu o nim nie wspomniała. Postanowiłam dać jej trochę prywatności i po kilku tygodniach rudowłosa wyznała z rozbrajającym uśmiechem, że chyba się zakochała. Nie podzielałam jej entuzjazmu, ale nie chcąc psuć nastroju, zmusiłam się do złożenia gratulacji i wysłuchania radosnej paplaniny. Dowiedziałam się, że poznali się zupełnie przypadkiem. Pewnego dnia chłopak zaczepił ją pod szkołą i po krótkiej pogawędce zaprosił na randkę. Dyskusję o moich nieciekawych odczuciach względem jej wybranka zdecydowałam się pozostawić na inny moment… Jednak takowy nigdy nie nadszedł. ~ ~ ~ A może stało się to wtedy, gdy niedługo potem wracając do swojego pokoju o wyjątkowo późnej porze, natknęłam się na grupkę dziewczyn nękających Charlotte w pomieszczeniu gospodarczym sierocińca? Nie zastanawiając się ani chwili, stanęłam w jej obronie i ostatecznie to ja oberwałam. Po dwóch tygodniach wróciłam do siebie, ale moja przyjaciółka nosiła w sobie ogromne poczucie winy. W końcu wyjaśniła z płaczem, że jednej z dziewczyn, które mnie zaatakowały, podobał się ten sam chłopak. Już wcześniej groziły jej, by odczepiła się od bruneta, lecz Charlotte nie posłuchała. Podobno miał on spotykać się jednocześnie z nią i Marie-Laurence, niemniej rudowłosa w to nie wierzyła. Twierdziła, że był to tylko pretekst, by wywołać w niej zazdrość i doprowadzić do zerwania. Postanowiłam sprawdzić to osobiście i tak oto zaczęła się moja znajomość z… Sethem. ~ ~ ~ Życie mocno skomplikował mi także dzień po balu, na który Charlotte przybyła ze swoim nowym chłopakiem. Ostrzegałam, by zastanowiła się dwa razy, jednak na nic zdały się prośby o rozwagę. Odwet nastąpił błyskawicznie i kolejnego popołudnia przyjaciółka wylądowała w ciężkim stanie w szpitalu. Czując, że coś we mnie pękło, postanowiłam wziąć sprawiedliwość we własne ręce, dopadając Marie-Laurence sam na sam dokładnie w tym miejscu, gdzie ona kiedyś dopadła mnie. Wtedy też z przerażeniem poznałam prawdziwe zamiary Setha… I dowiedziałam się całkiem sporo o sobie. ~ ~ ~ Gdy opuściłam sierociniec, by zamieszkać w odziedziczonej przez rodziców posiadłości, myślałam, że moje życie się odmieni. Podekscytowana pozostawieniem przeszłości za sobą przekroczyłam próg rezydencji z nadzieją w sercu. Nie spodziewałam się, że tak szybko zostanę z niej odarta. Nie tylko utknęłam w jednym domu z szóstką wampirzych współlokatorów, którzy nie traktowali mnie poważnie, ale także zawisło nade mną widmo niedokończonych porachunków z domu dziecka. Kiedy tamtego wieczoru zobaczyłam Lily w ogrodzie, ogarnął mnie natłok sprzecznych emocji i uczuć. Ze względu na fakt, że przyjaźniłyśmy się w dzieciństwie, zdawałam sobie sprawę, że trudno będzie mi pozbawić ją życia. Jednakże dobrze wiedziałam, kto ją tu przysłał i w jakim celu, więc kierowana złością postanowiłam spróbować przekroczyć kolejną granicę. Ostatecznie stchórzyłam, a mimo to patrząc na kondukt pogrzebowy opuszczający kaplicę z rozczłonkowanym ciałem dziewczyny w trumnie, poczułam się winna. Wspominając małą blondyneczkę, moją stałą towarzyszkę do zabaw lalkami, doznałam ukłucia w sercu. Spędzałyśmy ze sobą dużo czasu, ale gdy nieco podrosłyśmy, nasze drogi się rozeszły. Wciąż zdarzało nam się jednak zamienić kilka słów czy chociażby witać na korytarzu… Dopóki Lily nie zaczęła kumplować się z grupą dziewczyn, którą inni w żartach nazywali wtedy gangiem. Pogrążona we wspomnieniach gwałtownie drgnęłam, czując nagle na swoich biodrach czyjeś dłonie. Zanim zdążyłam się obrócić, usłyszałam przy uchu znajomy głos. - Podziwiasz widoki? Instynktownie rozluźniłam się i opierając się lekko bruneta, milczałam. Jednocześnie wciąż wpatrywałam się w orszak pogrzebowy uroczyście przemierzający cmentarną aleję. - Mogłeś odpuścić sobie tę głowę, Seth - powiedziałam w końcu, ignorując zaczepkę. - A ty mogłaś odpuścić Melanię. Nie było jej na liście - pozornie spokojnym tonem oświadczył brunet, ale mojej uwadze nie uszła nutka zdenerwowania czająca się w jego głosie. - Uznałam, że przyda się małe odchylenie od wzorca. W sumie wyświadczyłam ci przysługę… Chyba że jest inny powód, dla którego powinnam ją sobie odpuścić? - odwróciłam się w jego stronę i przechyliłam głowę na bok, przyglądając mu się uważnie. - Nie - odparł zdecydowanie, lecz odniosłam wrażenie, że unikał mojego spojrzenia. - To dobrze - stwierdziłam, siląc się na obojętny ton. - Poza faktem, że stanowiła przydatne źródło informacji… O czym doskonale wiedziałaś. Gdybym cię nie znał, pomyślałbym, że chciałaś mi coś przez to powiedzieć - zaczepny uśmieszek Setha zirytował mnie zdecydowanie bardziej, niż powinien. Zganiłam się za to w duchu i zmusiłam do posłania mu morderczego spojrzenia. - Na przykład co? - zapytałam, unosząc do góry brew. - Na przykład… Że spędzamy razem za mało czasu - powiedział pół żartem, pół serio i obrzuciwszy mnie wzrokiem z góry do dołu, dodał - Wyglądasz koszmarnie. Chodź. Uwaga Setha była celna. Kolejny raz w jego towarzystwie poczułam jak kupka nieszczęścia, ponownie przemoczona do suchej nitki i zmarznięta... Nie, żeby miało to jakieś znaczenie, stwierdziłam, z niezadowoleniem przyłapując się na tej myśli. Ostatni raz zerknęłam na odbywający się pogrzeb. Kondukt dotarł już do miejsca pochówku, a pracownicy cmentarza zaczęli umieszczać trumnę w głębokim dole. Odwróciłam wzrok i kiwnęłam głową, przyjmując zaproszenie. - Dokąd właściwie idziemy? - przerwałam panujące pomiędzy nami milczenie, kiedy minęliśmy kawiarnię. - Uznałem, że przyda ci się coś mocniejszego… - odrzekł mężczyzna, wskazując ręką na szyld knajpy na rogu ulicy. - Mylę się? Wzruszyłam ramionami i wznowiłam marsz. Nie miałam nic do stracenia. W posiadłości czekało na mnie starcie z Beliathem i jego kłamstwami. Na samą myśl o tym robiło mi się niedobrze, a wciąż świeże uczucie zdrady paliło mnie w sercu niczym ogień. Zauważyłam z zaskoczeniem, że w obecności Setha natłok negatywnych emocji wydawał się doskwierać mi nieco mniej. Gdyby ktoś kiedyś powiedział, że jedyną osobą, z którą będę mogła pogadać, będzie on… Pokręciłam głową z niedowierzaniem i zerknęłam na bruneta z ukosa. Pub, do jakiego zmierzaliśmy, kojarzyłam jedynie z nazwy. Z zewnątrz nie prezentował się on zachęcająco i sama z siebie na pewno nie odwiedziłabym tego miejsca. Oprócz krzywo powieszonej tabliczki zdobiły go zaniedbane, pozbawione liści rośliny, kraty w okiennicach oraz zniszczona elewacja i graffiti. Spoglądając przez szybę do środka, spostrzegłam, że przy barze siedzieli już pierwsi klienci, mimo że na dworze wciąż było jeszcze jasno. Fakt, że wnętrze wyglądało znacznie przytulniej, stanowił miłą niespodziankę. Skromne, lecz schludne stoliki zajmowały większą część pomieszczenia, zaś na wprost drzwi znajdował się imponujących rozmiarów bar. Półki wypełniono po brzegi różnego rodzaju alkoholami aż po sam sufit. Wbrew pozorom goście nie sprawiali wrażenia typów spod ciemnej gwiazdy. Wszyscy wydawali się pochłonięci rozmowami i popijając swoje trunki, nie zwracali na mnie większej uwagi. Seth poszedł zamówić dla nas coś do picia, a ja zajęłam miejsce, wybierając stolik na uboczu. Nikt nie siedział w pobliżu, a z drugiej strony od reszty klientów oddzielała nas gruba ściana. Ściągając kurtkę i rozkładając rzeczy, przyglądałam się wiszącemu na niej dużemu obrazowi. Przedstawiał on portret czarnowłosej kobiety o bladej cerze i krwistoczerwonych ustach. Górną część jej twarzy zasłaniała ciemna woalka nadająca jednocześnie tajemniczości i wdzięku. Z ciekawości zerknęłam na podpis. „Pozwól mi wejść. 1999”.'' Odniosłam wrażenie, że skądś znałam już ten obraz… Ale nagła pustka w głowie nie pozwoliła mi przypomnieć sobie niczego konkretnego.' Chwilę później powrócił Seth, niosąc tacę pełną napojów. Gdy postawił ją na stolik, rzuciłam mu ganiące spojrzenie. Prosiłam tylko o jedno piwo. - Chcesz mnie upić? - zapytałam, kiedy nie zareagował na moją niemą dezaprobatę. - Upić? Trzema piwami? Eloise… - brunet przewrócił oczami, po czym rozdzielił trunki i chwytając za jeden z kufli, uniósł go do góry. Westchnęłam i powtórzyłam gest, wypełniając powietrze dźwiękiem uderzających o siebie szkieł. Gawędziliśmy na mało znaczące tematy, wygłupiając się i śmiejąc. Zanim się spostrzegłam, stały przede mną dwie puste szklanki. Choć w życiu nie przyznałabym się do tego przed Sethem, tak łatwo zapominałam w jego obecności o reszcie świata. Rozmawiało się z nim naprawdę zadziwiająco przyjemnie. - Powiedz mi… - zaczął, biorąc duży łyk. - Melania nie chciała powiedzieć, gdzie wychodziła tej nocy… I miałem wrażenie, że zachowywała się dziwnie. Gdzie ją znalazłaś? - Och, była w moim domu. Stała sobie w kuchni i grzebała w telefonie, więc pomyślałam, że to znak - odpowiedziałam lekkim tonem, starając się, by zdanie zabrzmiało jak najbardziej ironicznie, mimo że w ogóle nie kłamałam. - Pfff - prychnął Seth, potrząsając głową z lekkim rozbawieniem - Okej, nie chcesz, to nie mów. Ale przyszliśmy tu, by pogadać o tobie, więc… Widać, że coś cię dręczy. Jakiś problem? Problem? Machinalnie pomyślałam o sytuacji z drzwiami w posiadłości i przez krótką, króciutką chwilę miałam ochotę się wygadać. Po czym mentalnie klepnęłam się w czoło, ganiąc za własną głupotę. Seth zrozumiałby wiele rzeczy, lecz raczej nie gadkę o wampirach, hipnozie i tajemniczych drzwiach… - Tego typu problem? Nie - odparłam, krzyżując ręce na piersi i wpatrując się w stojący przede mną napój. - Każdego typu problem, Eloise - gdy z zaskoczeniem podniosłam wzrok, zobaczyłam, że pytał całkiem poważnie. W odpowiedzi mimowolnie parsknęłam śmiechem. Niepokojący się o mnie Seth? Przecież wypiłam dopiero dwa piwa! Nawet przy pustym żołądku nie powinny wywołać one takich efektów ubocznych. - Co w tym zabawnego? - brunet wyglądał na zbitego z tropu. - Naprawdę chcesz wiedzieć? - uniosłam brew, nie kryjąc niedowierzania. Czy świat właśnie stanął na głowie? Kiedy w odpowiedzi skinął głową, starając się zachęcić mnie do mówienia lekkim charakterystycznym uśmieszkiem, westchnęłam i podniosłam dłonie w geście poddania. - To nie takie proste - zastrzegłam, starając się grać na zwłokę i wymyślić przekonującą wymówkę. Przez lekki szum w głowie zadanie wydawało się utrudnione, jednak nie niemożliwe. Wzięłam kolejny łyk piwa. - Sprawdź mnie - oświadczył Seth, rozpierając się wygodnie na krześle. - Chodzi o Charlotte - wypaliłam. Naprawdę nie chciałam wyciągać tej karty, lecz czułam, że brunet nie odpuści. Liczyłam, że przy tym temacie trochę zmięknie i da mi spokój. - Przecież wiesz, że ta sprawa z listą jest już nieaktualna. Dalej mi nie wierzysz? - mężczyzna zmarszczył brwi, a ja zbeształam się w duchu za pomysł poruszenia tej kwestii. - N-nie, nie to miałam na myśli - zaczęłam się jąkać, ale Seth uciął moje tłumaczenia. - Poza tym przed chwilą sama mówiłaś, że u niej wszystko w porządku i niedługo wyjdzie ze szpitala na dobre. Więc albo ja czegoś nie rozumiem… - nagle przerwał, przysuwając się zaskakująco blisko, tak że nasze nosy prawie się zetknęły. - …Albo coś kręcisz, El. A niech to. Przygryzłam dolną wargę i na moment spojrzałam w oczy bruneta. Z tak niewielkiej odległości wydawały się jeszcze bardziej niebieskie niż zwykle. Niechętnie opuściłam wzrok i wzięłam głęboki wdech. Ważąc wszystkie wady i zalety powiedzenia prawdy, doszłam do zaskakującego wniosku. Co mi właściwie szkodziło spróbować? W głębi duszy i tak wiedziałam, że w tym momencie pragnęłam zemsty bardziej niż czegokolwiek innego… I żadne, nawet najbardziej racjonalne argumenty nie były w stanie mnie od tego odciągnąć. - Nie wiesz przypadkiem, jak zabija się potwory? - zapytałam, siląc się na lekki, nonszalancki ton. Liczyłam, że Seth nie zauważy moich zaciśniętych przez moment pięści i nieumiejętnie ukrytej zaciętości w głosie. Powiedziałam to. Naprawdę to powiedziałam… I nie dało się już tego odwrócić. Czując, że wnętrzności zacisnęły mi się w ciasny supeł, uparcie przyglądałam się kryształowym zdobieniom kufla. Wydawało mi się, że przez chwilę zapomniałam, jak się oddycha. Kiedy nastała cisza, oczekiwałam, że Seth potraktuje moje pytanie jako żart. W duszy słyszałam już śmiech i uszczypliwy komentarz, że nie spodziewał się mnie upić trzema piwami… W końcu z wahaniem oderwałam wzrok od prawie pustej szklanki, by na niego spojrzeć. Miałam nadzieję ujrzeć u niego krzywy uśmieszek, ale on wyraźnie spoważniał. Jego tęczówki w kolorze granatu też pociemniały, przypominając wzburzone morze podczas sztormu. Kolejny raz odniosłam wrażenie, że gdybym przypatrywała się im dłużej, mogłabym się w nich utopić. Milczenie zaczęło się nieprzyjemnie przeciągać. Kręcąc się z niepokojem na krześle, odważyłam się w końcu je przerwać. ''- Seth?'' *** Gdy dotarłam z powrotem do posiadłości, na zewnątrz zapadał już zmrok. Z westchnieniem zamknęłam za sobą drzwi i postanowiłam przemknąć po schodach prowadzących na piętro, nie zapalając światła. Czułam się kompletnie wykończona, a ponadto nie chciałam zwracać na siebie uwagi... W szczególności jednego konkretnego wampira, który niedługo powinien zejść na hol, by w końcu zająć się sprzątaniem po swojej imprezie. Włączyłam jednak latarkę w telefonie, gdyż stopnie należały do stromych i nieintuicyjnie krótkich, a mnie ogarniało coraz większe zmęczenie. Ponownie przemoczona i przemarznięta marzyłam jedynie, by po drodze nie spotkać Beliatha, zamknąć drzwi na klucz i zaszyć się w łóżku na całą noc. Kilka ostatnich stopni pokonałam już energiczniej, chcąc jak najszybciej dotrzeć do swojego pokoju. Kiedy usłyszałam szmery dochodzące z przeciwnej strony korytarza, automatycznie odwróciłam głowę w kierunku dźwięku, ale natychmiast tego pożałowałam. Na widok pary złotych, błyszczących w ciemności oczu zrobiło mi się słabo i poczułam, że kompletnie sparaliżował mnie strach. Początkowa myśl, że to tylko moja wyobraźnia i skutek wypitego na pusty żołądek piwa, szybko wyparowała. Po głośnym trzasku komórki wywołanym zderzeniem z twardą powierzchnią płytek zapanowała głucha cisza. Odniosłam wrażenie, że czas stanął w miejscu. Wszystko wróciło do mnie w jednym momencie, uderzając mnie niczym wymierzony prosto w twarz policzek. ~ ~ ~ Słowa Beliatha z mojego drugiego wieczoru w posiadłości… Wychodzę dziś z Ethanem. Żeby nie przyszło ci czasem do głowy uciekać, kiedy mnie nie będzie... Poprosiłem Aarona, by miał na ciebie oko. ~ ~ ~ Mój pierwszy spacer po ogrodzie tej samej nocy… Zbliżając do ogrodzenia, odczułam wyraźnie, że powietrze stało się jakby cięższe. Nieprzyjemne wrażenie bycia obserwowaną rosło z każdym pokonanym metrem i wywoływało ciarki na plecach, ale gdy rozglądałam się dookoła, nikogo nie widziałam. ~ ~ ~ A kiedy po starciu z Lily w ogrodzie biegłam jak szalona przez las do miasteczka… Tknięta nagłym przeczuciem odwróciłam głowę do tyłu i zamarłam z przerażenia. Nie wiedziałam, czy to mój mózg zaczynał płatać mi figle ze zmęczenia, lecz wydawało mi się, że w gęstych krzakach widziałam parę żółtych, świecących w ciemności ślepi. ~ ~ ~ Nagle dziwne zachowanie Aarona od czasu mojej ucieczki i kłótni z Vladimirem o zniszczone kwiaty nabrało sensu. Już wiedziałam, dlaczego podczas naszych rozmów za każdym odnosiłam wrażenie, że mężczyzna dziwnie mi się przyglądał i coś ukrywał… Obserwując mnie wtedy z zarośli, musiał wszystko widzieć. Całą sytuację w ogrodzie… Od niewinnego początku do krwawego końca. - Eloise, wszystko w porządku? Głos Aarona przywołał mnie na ziemię. Zaczęłam wycofywać się, dostrzegając, że wampir szybko zmniejszał dzielącą nas odległość. Kolejne wspomnienia przewijały mi się przez głowę z prędkością światła, błyskawicznie łącząc ze sobą wszystkie fakty. ~ ~ ~ Powód, dla którego Aaron dopytywał o ciało dziewczyny znalezione w miasteczku… ''- Od kilku dni ktoś rozrzuca kawałki zwłok po różnych częściach rynku. Ofiarą okazała się dziewczyna. Dzięki głowie natychmiast udało się ustalić tożsamość ze względu na charakterystyczną bliznę na policzku. W końcu to mała wioska.'' ''- Bliznę na policzku?'' ''- A co, znałeś ją?'' ''- Nie, tak tylko pytam.'' ~ ~ ~ I sen, którego znaczenia w tamtym momencie w ogóle nie rozumiałam… ''- Nadszedł czas - niespodziewanie usłyszałam obcy głos dochodzący zza pleców. Z sercem w gardle odwróciłam się gwałtownie, by ujrzeć Aarona. Jego złote oczy wydawały się świecić nienaturalnym blaskiem i do złudzenia przypominały ślepia drapieżnika. Już gdzieś je widziałam, pomyślałam, ale nie mogłam sobie przypomnieć… Czerwonowłosy wampir nagle wyciągnął ręce i z uśmiechem popchnął mnie z całej siły. Z rosnącym przerażaniem poczułam, że wpadam do dołu bez dna. Krzyczałam rozpaczliwie, spadając coraz głębiej i głębiej w czarną otchłań…'' ~ ~ ~ Dlaczego nic nie powiedział? Co pomyślał, kiedy dowiedział się, że dziewczyna z ogrodu, którą zaatakowałam, została potem zamordowana? Czego mógł ode mnie chcieć? Kontynuowałam cofanie się w kierunku schodów, starając się zachować kamienną twarz, jednak w środku szalało we mnie tornado. Nie potrafiłam racjonalnie myśleć. Jedyne, czego pragnęłam, to opuścić posiadłość. Natychmiast. O nie. Utrzymując wzrok na dwóch świecących punktach na korytarzu systematycznie zbliżających się w moim kierunku, spanikowałam i zrobiłam zdecydowany krok do tyłu. Zamierzałam następnie obrócić się i zbiec na dół po schodach, jednakże z rosnącym przerażeniem poczułam, że moja stopa nie napotkała już gruntu. Nie wiedziałam, czy należało winić za to zmęczenie, przerażenie czy ilość alkoholu w organizmie, ale… Musiałam przeliczyć się w odległości pozostałej mi do pierwszego stopnia. O nie, nie, nie. - Eloise! Uważaj! - krzyk Aarona stanowił ostatni dźwięk, który usłyszałam, zanim poczułam, iż na dobre straciłam równowagę… Lecz było już za późno. Ogarnęło mnie uczucie identyczne jak przy spadaniu w przepaść w moich snach. Jednak tym razem nie wystarczyło otworzyć oczu, by je przerwać, a droga na sam dół poprzedzająca upadek nie wydawała się wcale taka długa. → ROZDZIAŁ 4 ← Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach